RIP
by 2whammy-zeeDalmasca
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila sang Hero meniggalkan sang mantan Veteran sendirian? / tidak ada yang peduli akan keberadaan kita di kota ini kan? / kau tidak akan tahu rasanya kesepian! / aku selalu bersamamu / "so long, Patner" ... / humanized! chara death. RnR?


Hola minna ! Ketemu lagi sama zee yang unyuk unyuk ini :3 *disemplak*

mohon maaf buat ff sebelumnya.. Udah selesai buat susah susah-adek datang dan akhirnya kehapus deh foldernya... TAT *curcol*

karena itu sebagai gantinya ff ini dulu yaa ! Semoga hurt / comfortnya terasa :'D

oh, kalau ada kalimat yang tanda kutipnya satu ( ' ) itu splendid yang ngomong

selamat membaca qaqa :3

declaimer : HTF belong to mondo media

warning : alur lompat lompat, GJ, OOC, humanized, typo, chara death, dll! Mind to RnR?

R.I.P

'aku menjadi hero bukan karena ketenaran, bukan ingin diakui, sebenarnya aku cuma mau melindungimu.'

Bodoh! Bila kau mati, siapa lagi yang melindungiku?

Flippy terdiam. Kata kata Splendid terus merasuki batinnya. Pandangannya yang kosong menatap ke sebuah pintu masuk sebuah makam. Sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda. Tidak ada cengiran lembut selamat pagi untuknya, tidak ada suara riang yang selalu memanggil namanya, tidak ada lagi penutup mata merah yang berkibar di hadapannya, tidak ada sepasang mata biru tenang yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Tidak ada sepasang tangan yang selalu merangkulnya, mengacak rambutnya, mencolek dagunya, menggandeng tangannya, walaupun Flippy terus menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka.

semuanya hilang

lenyap

sirna

"Aku merindukanmu, idiot." ucap Flippy sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Memori tentang Splendid melintas secara bergantian di benak Flippy

'Aku menolongmu untuk kepuasanku sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya bersifat egois kan? Siapa yang bisa menentang keinginan itu?'

"Ukh!"

'Jika aku menyukai seseorang, bukan berarti aku harus menjadikan dia milikku. Aku cukup senang apabila dia sudah bahagia... Walau bersama orang lain, walau hatiku sakit, Yang penting dia tersenyum.'

"Sok keren,"

'Flippy, apa sekarang kau sudah mengakuiku sebagai pahlawan?'

Flippy mengacak rambutnya, kata kata Splendid terus manghantuinya. perlahan matanya berkaca-kaca, mencoba membendung air matanya agar tidak keluar

"Pertanyaan bodoh, kau memang idiot"

-FLASHBACK- FLIPPY POV

Aku sendirian

selama ini kehidupanku penuh dengan kesendirian. Hidupku terasa datar dan hampa. Aku yang yatim piatu diadopsi oleh ayah baruku, seorang tentara -yang meninggal di medan perang. Lalu aku meneruskan tugas ayahku dan hanya mempunyai kedua parnerku, Mouse dan Sneaky- kami selalu bersama sampai mereka tidak sengaja kubunuh waktu misi terakhir kami melawan Tiger General. Itulah sebab kemunculan Fliqpy. Dan akhirnya aku pensiun setelah Fliqpy mengambil alih tubuhku dan membunuh Tiger General. Semenjak tahu soal alter-egoku yang psikopat itu, semua penduduk kota menjauhiku. Mendengar namaku disebut saja mungkin mereka sudah lari tunggang langgang. Setiap aku melangkah, tidak ada orang di sekelilingku. Bila aku terjatuh, tidak ada seorang pun yang merelakan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendirian, dengan caraku sendiri. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatiku. Kecuali seseorang. Yang menurutku dia benar benar aneh.

Ya, dia. Pemuda berambut biru, dengan gayanya yang sok-hero itu. Tidak henti hentinya hari. Setiap waktu. Tapi dia yang membuat kehidupanku berbeda. Dari datar menjadi bergejolak. Walaupun beberapa aksinya sering membuatku marah, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa mengelak bila dia yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari... kesepian.

Tapi walau begitu. Semua orang disini tidak ada satupun yang mengerti bila aku kesepian. Tidak ada yang tau tentang perasaanku. Mungkin benar, semua orang bisa saling mengerti, namun mereka tidak bisa memahami. Mereka yang selalu bersama, mempunyai orang orang yang berharga disekelilingnya, tak akan pernah paham sedikitpun tentang kesendirian. Tidak ada yang paham!

"Aku paham"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sang Hero biru sedang duduk manis di tempat tidurku . Raut muka yang ceria dan senyum khas hero-nya menghiasi wajahnya seperti biasa . Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sejak-kapan-kau-disana?

Cih, panjang umur.

"Aku paham. Rasanya dikucilkan, tidak dipedulikan. Sendirian, kesepian." Splendid menatap Flippy antusias "Karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, kita senasib ya!" lanjutnya riang sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Aku masih menatapnya heran. Bukan, bukan heran karena bagaimana Splendid bisa masuk ke kamarku, tapi kenapa Splendid bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kau tahu nggak kenapa aku memilih untuk menjadi seorang hero?"

spontan aku menggeleng , "kecuali kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggangguku. Lagipula kau bukan Hero, aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang kau tolong akan baik baik saja, dasar bodoh. " jawabku sinis, berharap agar dia sakit hati-walaupun sedikit. sialnya si bodoh itu mengabaikan kata kataku.

"Bukan! karena aku ingin menarik perhatian semua orang di kota ini! Agar semua orang mengetahui keberadaanku. Memahami bahwa aku-ada-disini. Di kota ini. Menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya aku ini 'ada'. Walaupun kenyataannya..."

tiba tiba dia menghilang, belum sempat aku berpikir , dia sudah muncul di belakangku dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telingaku.

"Tak seorang pun yang peduli akan keberadaan kita di kota ini kan?"

kita?

Oh. Tepat sasaran. Dia benar, dan hal itu adalah kenyataan yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku.

tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung merongoh sakuku, mengeluarkan pisau kesayanganku yang selalu kubawa kemana mana - lalu berbalik badan dan melemparnya ke arah sang Hero.

JLEB

"WUAH!-" Splendid bungkam. Bahunya naik turun, Nafasnya mempercepat dengan sendirinya. Pisauku memang tak melukainya, Namun hanya ada jarak 1 cm antara kepala splendid dengan pisau yang sudah menancap di dinding kamarku. Splendid menelan ludahnya.

"Dengar. Tidak ada kata 'KITA' . hanya ada kau, dan aku. Kehidupan kau dan aku berbeda. Kau tidak tahu apa apa, jangan ikut campur urusanku! PERGI DARI SINI !" Jeritku geram. Sambil mendorongnya untuk menjauh dariku. Beberapa pisau dapur yang entah-sejak-kapan sudah tersedia ditanganku

"m-maafkan aku, Flipp! ... Aku cuma akan membuktikan bahwa aku dan kau-kita, kita akan diakui oleh penduduk kota. Dan aku juga akan membuatmu mengakui keberadaanku! Sehingga kita tidak sendirian la-" ucapan splendid terpotong oleh kata kataku

"sadarlah, bahkan aku sendiri selalu berpikir bahwa seandainya kau tidak pernah dilahirkan."

Aku terdiam. Tidak sadar apa yang baru kukatakan tadi. Splendid juga diam. Perlahan sekeliling menjadi sunyi. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, tidak berani untuk menatapnya. Tapi aku bisa merasakan bagaimana Splendid menatapku dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Maaf" hanya kata kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya . Dia langsung meninggalkan kamarku lewat jendela

Kenapa dia yang minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!

Aku menjatuhkan diri diatas kasurku. Hatiku seperti terganjal sesuatu yang besar dan berat, kata kataku tadi kembali terbayang.

'sadarlah, bahkan aku sendiri selalu berpikir bahwa seandainya kau tidak pernah dilahirkan.'

bodoh. Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Besok aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Harus! Akhirnya aku menutup mataku dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

keesokan harinya (still flashback)

Kujalani kehidupanku seorang diri seperti biasa. Sarapan, menonton berita dan membaca koran sudah kulalui. Lifty dan Shifty,satu satunya penjahat di kota ini beraksi lagi. Sudahlah. . Lagipula Itu bukan urusanku. Walaupun mereka berdua pernah menyelinap di rumahku dan mencoba membunuhku. Hanya saja firasatku kurang enak ,entah karena apa, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Aku melihat sekeliling

kemana dia?

Apa dia sangat tersinggung sehingga tidak mengunjungiku lagi?

Mau tak mau aku pergi kerumahnya. Aku harus meminta maaf.

Splendid's home

aku menelan ludahku beberapa kali, sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Lalu kucoba mengetuk pintunya.

Tidak ada jawaban

apa dia sedang keluar?

Atau dia memang marah padaku?

Kuketuk pintu itu beberapa kali, tidak ada jawaban

"Splendid? Kau didalam?" tanyaku sambil terus mengetuk pintunya

'dia mungkin sedang pergi..' Batinku sambil berbalik untuk pulang. Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang serak.

"F-flippy..."

sekejap aku langsung berbalik lagi dan menempelkan telingaku di pintu rumah Splendid-berharap aku tidak salah dengar. Perlahan suara itu semakin jelas

"uh.. Flippy..."

itu suara Splendid!

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kugunakan kakiku untuk menendang pintunya. Dan sekarang sudah copot dari engselnya. Aku berharap semoga tak terjadi apa apa dengannya

lalu aku langsung masuk ke rumahnya, menemukan sang Hero terduduk dan bersandar di ujung ruangan...

Dengan penuh darah di sekujur tubuhnya

-normal pov-

"u..n..gh... F...Flippy..." Splendid menatapnya nanar, darah segar terus mengalir dari mulut dan tubuhnya.

"k-kenapa bisa begini? Hei! Apa yang terjadi padamu!?" tanya Flippy sambil meremas dadanya sendiri- terus menahan agar sifat psikopatnya tidak keluar. Splendid melirik ke pojok ruangan-diikuti oleh mata Flippy. Dan mendapati dua mayat pria mermasker dan berambut hijau. Flippy menyipitkan matanya-mencoba mengenali kedua sosok itu. Sepertinya mereka kembar, hanya saja salah seorang dari mereka memakai topi. Sang mantan veteran itu mengenali mereka.

"Shifty? Lifty? Kenapa mereka berada disini?" Flippy masih bingung, belum menyadari apa yang telah terjadi

"Mereka mencoba membunuhmu lagi? Bukannya peluru atau pisau mereka tak akan bisa melukaimu? Lanjutnya tak percaya

"K..K-kryptonut" jawab Splendid samar

ya. Kryptonut. Satu satunya kelemahan Splendid, yang bisa membunuhnya. Dan Flippy mengetahui hal itu. Kristal berwarna hijau berbentuk buah kenari yang menjadi andalan utama duo kleptomaniak ketika Splendid mencoba menghentikan aksi kejahatannya. Flippy menoleh ke dua mayat itu lagi, memastikan sesuatu.

tidak ada tanda tanda kryptonut disana

apa mereka memasukkan kryptonut ke mulut splendid sebelum mereka berdua sendiri terbunuh?

Sepertinya darah yang terus mengalir di mulut Splendid memberikan jawaban... iya.

"Splendid?" Flippy langsung berjongkok dan menyibakkan poni sang hero yang menutupi matanya, dan melihat wajah sang hero itu lebih jelas.

"ehehe... Senang melihatmu.. Flippy... Untuk yang.. t-terakhir.." Splendid menahan rasa sakitnya dan memperlihatkan cengiran heronya yang sangat menyebalkan-bagi Flippy.

Tunggu, apa dia bilang?

Untuk yang terakhir?

"jangan. Jangan mati. Hidupmu masih panjang, masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan! Kau bahkan belum mengganti pintu dan atap rumah yang sudah kau jebol! Pahlawan macam apa kau ini!" ujar Flippy panik. Tidak sadar bahwa dia baru saja mengatakan hal-yang-sangat-tidak-penting.

Splendid terkikik pelan, walau sebenarnya seluruh tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas, "aku ada di..sini, Aku selalu bersamamu" jawabnya parau

"jangan bicara lagi, bodoh. Sebentar, aku akan memanggil ambula-" kata kata Flippy terputus ketika Splendid menggenggam tangan Flippy, menariknya untuk mendekat.

"S-sia sia.. Sa..ja..ukh.." splendid terus mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi dia masih melanjutkan kata katanya , "temani aku... Jangan.. Pergi."

lalu Flippy menatap Splendid dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Splendid lihat sebelumnya .

Bukan tatapan kesal dan geram yang Splendid lihat tiap kali ke rumahnya

bukan juga senyuman sinis apabila Flippy berhasil mengejeknya.

Tetapi raut muka yang penuh kesedihan, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. mata emeraldnya yang sayu menatap dalam mata sapphire milik splendid. Air mata Flippy sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dia benci bila menyadari hidup pemuda biru itu sudah tidak lama lagi. Dia benci untuk mengakui hidupnya akan sendirian lagi tanpanya. Darah yang keluar sudah terlalu banyak. Kulit hero yang putih itu semakin memucat. Air mata Flippy mulai menetes membasahi pipinya

ini pertama kalinya bagi Splendid melihat Flippy menangis. Untuknya? Flippy menangisi dia? Bodoh, ini salah! Seharusnya misi utama Splendid membuat Flippy bahagia.

Ironis.

"T-teruslah.. Hidup.." Splendid terus memperlihatkan cengirannya, mencoba menghapus air mata Flippy, walau perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang "Bahagialah, tersenyumlah." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miris

"Bila kau tiada, maka aku akan sendirian lagi" ucap flippy sambil terisak. "aku kesepian. Seorang diri. Sama denganmu. Cuma kau yang mengakui keberadaanku, kau yang mengisi kekosonganku. jangan mati, idiot! Aku sudah cukup menderita hidup sendirian!" Flippy mulai menangis. Jika Splendid mati, siapa lagi yang mengisi hidupnya? Siapa yang membuat kehidupannya berbeda? Siapa lagi yang bernasib sama dengannya? Siapa yang bisa membuatnya geram dan tertawa? Siapa lagi yang akan mengunjungi rumahnya ? Siapa yang menemaninya bisa dia merasa kesepian?

splendid menatap Flippy dalam dalam. "sudah.. K-kubilang, a..aku.. Selalu bersamamu..dan.. Ukh.. Kita.. 'ada'.. Di..sini k-kan? Aku..punya cara supaya.. Kau tidak ... Sendirian l-lagi... Uhh.." Dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya dia mencolek darah diperutnya dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu mendekatkan jari telunjuk itu ke mulut Flippy, Flippy masih terpaku, tangan Splendid yang mulai dingin dan bergetar itu melukiskan sesuatu dibibir Flippy... Membentuk sebuah senyuman berwarna merah darah.

" tersenyumlah... Seperti ini.. " ucap Splendid dengan nada terputus

Flippy tahu ini adalah akhirnya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tulus walau hatinya sangat sakit-menuruti permintaan pertama dan terakhir sang hero itu. Splendid juga tersenyum ketika Flippy mendekap tubuh sang pahlawan bertopeng merah -yang lebih besar darinya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang, Flippy bisa merasakan detak jantung Milik sang Hero,begitu juga sebaliknya

Tiba tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

nyaman dan hangat..

"aku akan... merindukanmu" ujar Splendid membisikkan kata itu berulang kali di telinga Flippy, hingga tak terdengar lagi.

"kau janji kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Flippy gemetar, sambil terus mendekap sang Hero itu

tidak ada jawaban

"Splendid?"

Flippy menatap Splendid tak percaya. Tubuh Splendid yang tadinya hangat perlahan menjadi dingin, detak jantungnya perlahan tak terasa. matanya nafasnya sudah tidak ada. Menunjukkan wajah polos sang hero itu tersenyum damai- dan dia tertidur lelap untuk selamanya

"Ini semua tidak benar kan? Kau cuma lelah kan? Sebentar lagi kau pasti bangun, iya kan? Hei, katakanlah padaku !" tanya Flippy seraya mengguncang tubuh splendid yang sudah tak bernyawa itu

"hei... Katakanlah ini tidak benar... Kau hanya bercanda kan? Kau bohong kan? Kalau kau bohong aku akan memaafkanmu, ayolah buka matamu, perlihatkan cengiran bodohmu itu dan katakan bahwa kau hanya ketiduran... " tangisan Flippy semakin menjadi ketika senyuman sang hero itu perlahan memudar.

Setelah insiden itu, Splendid dikenang sebagai pahlawan oleh penduduk kota dan diakui keberadaannya karena telah menghentikan aksi dua Kleptomaniak-satu satunya penjahat di Kota Happy Tree Town. Dan kehidupan Flippy pun berubah 180 derajat. Dia mengikuti permintaan Splendid untuk terus melangkah dan tersenyum. Dan perlahan alter ego Flippy tidak pernah muncul lagi. Tak lama Flippy pun cepat berbaur dengan penduduk kota-yang mulai mengakui keberadaannya dan menerimanya, juga mempunyai banyak teman yang siap menemaninya kapan saja.

end of Flashback

Happy Tree Grave

Flippy berdiri mematung, menatap gerbang bertuliskan itu dalam dalam-sambil membawa sebuket bunga indah nan segar. Pandangan matanya sayu ketika ia masih terus mengingat memori memori lama yang masih membekas-bersama sang superhero.

"F-flippy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

lamunan Flippy dibuyarkan oleh suara yang familiar di belakangnya. Flippy menoleh dan mendapati teman temannya disana- Petunia, Handy, Cuddles, Giggles, dan Flaky. "maaf.. Kami tak sengaja membuntutimu." lanjut Flaky.

Flippy tersenyum lembut, "tak apa" ujarnya kemudian

"mau kukenalkan dengan seseorang?" tanya Flippy, diikuti oleh anggukan oleh teman temannya. Dan mereka pun mengikuti Flippy masuk ke dalam makam itu

langkah mereka tiba tiba terhenti di sebuah batu nisan, dimana sebuah nama terukir di nisan tersebut

Splendid

"Splendid? Kau kenal pahlawan itu?" tanya Handy tak percaya.

"Pahlawan terhebat sepanjang masa" sambung Cuddles menatap sedih batu nisan tersebut

"dan dia meninggal dengan terhormat" kata Giggles kemudian sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"ya, dia masa laluku"

semua menengok ke arah Flippy, mencoba mencerna arti kata katanya barusan.

"mantan pacarmu?" tanya Petunia ragu sambil memasang ekspresi are-you-gay?

Flippy tertawa pelan, "bukan, dia orang yang sangat berharga bagiku..." ujarnya tersenyum sedih sambil memegang ujung batu nisan tersebut "...lebih dari apapun"

perlahan flippy berjongkok dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam dalam,diikuti oleh Flaky dan teman temannya, berdoa dan berharap doa itu menemani langkah Splendid menuju surga.

Kemudian Flippy mulai bercerita, sambil mengelus dan memainkan pasir yang mengubur sang hero itu, "Splendid, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sendirian disana? Apa kau kesepian? Tenanglah kawan. Kau selalu ada bersamaku, bersama kami. Seperti katamu dulu" Flippy tersenyum walaupun suaranya terdengar bergetar

"sekarang aku sudah tidak sendirian. Berkat nasihat bodohmu itu." Flippy tertawa sinis, mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan kesedihannya.

"oh ya, kenalkan... Ini teman temanku" kata Flippy sambil menoleh ke arah teman temannya. "Teman baru kita, Splen" sambungnya. kemudian mereka semua tersenyum.

setelah menyerahkan sebuket bunga mereka beranjak meninggalkan batu nisan itu, dan sebelum mereka keluar dari pemakaman itu, Flippy sempat berbalik menatap batu nisan itu dan berbisik,

" satu lagi , waktu itu.. Aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu. Mungkin sekarang sudah terlambat, tapi kau mau kan memaafkanku? Kutunggu jawabanmu ketika kita bertemu di alam sana"

"So long, Patner." ucap flippy sambil meninggalkan makam tersebut.

-End-

zee: pesan moral cerita ini! Minta maaflah tepat waktu! (?) gimana? *masang puppy eyes*

all chara htf : .. *speechless*

splendid: *bangkit dari kubur* (?)GUE GAK TERIMA!

flippy : Splendiiid~!

Splendid: FLIPP! *meluk flippy*

Muka flippy langsung merah, kuning, ijo, sampe banyak yang nyebrang *flippy: emang gue trafik laigt -_-*

dan author cuma bisa cengok ngeliat mereka peluk-pelukan

well, mind to review? :)


End file.
